Freaks of Nature
by reginageorge90
Summary: Die Gesellschaft, sie verachtet uns und wir sie. Natürliche Selektion. Wir sind genauso von dem Gedanken getrieben, sie zu vernichten, wie sie davon ist, uns zu vernichten. Light/L, Mello/Near. AU, düster, psychologisch
1. Zwei Dumme, ein Gedanke

L mochte Menschen nicht besonders.

Auf Papier liebte er sie.

Geordnet und katalogisiert, als Zahlen und Statistiken und Prozente waren Menschen eine wunderbare Sache, sie konnten gedanklich gedreht und begutachtet werden, ihre Stärken und Schwächen abgeschätzt und nach reiflicher Abschätzung in eine passende Schublade einsortiert werden.

Im Fernseher liebte L sie auch.

Süße Popsternchen wie Misa-Misa, auf Knopfdruck erreichbar und durch das Glas im sicheren Abstand, die lächeln und kleine Torten backen.

Aber der direkte Kontakt hatte er immer so weit es ging vermieden.

Theoretisch kannte er sich mit allen Facetten des sozialen Zusammenlebens aus und es war ihm klar dass er nicht der allgemeinen gesellschaftlichen Norm entsprach.

Aber dass er sein Verhalten der breiten Masse anpassen sollte erschien ihm absurd.

L war Detektiv, mit jeder Faser seines Herzens und jeder Zelle seines Körpers.

Das einzige was für ihn zählte war, sich zu verbessern, sich mehr an seine Grenzen und darüber hinaus zu treiben.

Je größer die Herausforderung, desto leidenschaftlicher und verbissener arbeitete er.

Und um sich mehr und mehr steigern zu können, konnte er sich nicht mit Nebensächlichkeiten aufhalten.

Er hatte das Tennisspielen aufgegeben, auch wenn es ihm sehr schwer gefallen war, er hatte seine Schlafzeiten bis zum absoluten Minimum reduziert und seine Diät komplett auf Süßigkeiten umgestellt um seine Denkleistung so hoch wie nur möglich zu halten.

Was machte es wenn sein Äußeres alles andere als ansprechend und sein Lebensstil extrem ungesund war?

Er rettete Leben auf der ganzen Welt, all die Menschen da draußen waren auf ihn angewiesen, auf den großen Detektiv L.

Denselben Mann den sie auf der Straße abwertend mustern würden, sich Überlegen fühlend in ihrer Einfältigkeit und Oberflächlichkeit.

Jedoch er müsste lügen wenn er behaupten würde dass seine augenblickliche Situation ihm nicht unangenehm war.

Der Kira-Fall war groß, der Größte den er jemals hatte.

Es war ein Risiko sich offen als L zu zeigen, aber ein ungewöhnlicher Fall erfordert ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen.

Aber er hatte neben der direkten Gefahr auf sein Leben nicht bedacht wie sich die ständige Gegenwart von der Taskforce auf seine Gemütslage auswirken würde.

Nach außen hin behielt er seinen sorgfältig trainierten, neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, innen kämpfte er immer wieder gegen den Impuls, all diese Menschen hinauszuschmeißen damit er endlich in Ruhe arbeiten könnte ohne abschätzende und ungläubige Blicke auf seine Person an sich, auf die Menge an Zuckerstücken die in seinen Tee fielen oder auf die zweite Erdbeer-Käsesahne-Torte, die systematisch Stück für Stück in seinem Mund verschwand.

Leider war es, um weiterhin das Vertrauen der japanischen Polizei zu besitzen, unvermeidlich.

Und dann war da natürlich auch noch...

„Guten Tag alle zusammen! Vater. Ryuzaki."

Light Yagami.

Noch nie hatte er jemanden wie ihn gesehen.

Sein Verhalten war tadellos, seine Noten überragend, er war höflich und beliebt und extrem gutaussehend.

Sein sportlicher Körper und seine leicht gebräunte Haut, sein schönes und ebenmäßiges Gesicht, seine freundliche und, wenn er wollte, charmante Art.

Er war so perfekt, zu perfekt.

Eine glänzende, polierte Fassade, ein Musterbeispiel eines Studenten und Sohnes.

Selbst bei der 24-Stunden-Überwachung hatte L ständig das Gefühl, einem talentierten Schauspieler bei seinem ausgefeilten, meisterhaften Theaterstück 'Light Yagami' zuzusehen, bis hin zu Pornomagazinen, die pflichtbewusst durchblättert wurden.

Aber L kannte die Wahrheit.

Ob Light nun Kira war oder nicht, auf keinen Fall war er der Mensch, den er seiner Umwelt jeden Tag präsentierte.

L konnte es in seinen Augen sehen.

In kleinen Momenten, in denen seine Körpersprache und sein Ausdruck minimal ins Wanken kamen.

Wenn er überrascht oder verärgert war.

Wenn er von L herausgefordert wurde.

Light war wie L. Sie waren zwei von der gleichen Art.

L ließ noch einmal zwei Zuckerstücke in seinen Tee fallen.

Er bemerkte wie seine Hand leicht zitterte.

Wieder überkam ihn diese überwältigende, hilflose Wut, und L hasste es.

Lügner, Lügner, Lügner! LÜGNER!

Wie durch einen Vorhang hörte L wie Light mit seinem Vater und dem Rest der Taskforce Smalltalk führte, er hörte Matsuda lachen und die freundliche, sanfte Stimme von Light durch den Raum dringen, er konnte fühlen wie sich alle um diesen warmen Punkt scharten, verführt von der eiskalten Berechnung von menschlichen Emotionen und Verhaltensmustern um die gewünschte Wirkung zu erhalten.

Es waren diese Augenblicke, in denen L versucht war alle Vernunft abzulegen und Light vor aller Augen seine Maske vom Gesicht zu reißen.

Alle sollten es sehen.

Er war nicht einer von ihnen, lebte nicht einmal in derselben Welt wie sie.

Er gehörte zu L und niemandem sonst.

Aber noch größer als der Wunsch ihn öffentlich zu demaskieren war der, zu sehen was sich hinter der Fassade verbarg.

Die ganzen kleinen Einblicke die L erhaschen konnte hatten ihn gierig nach mehr gemacht.

Scharfsinnige wilde Augen, ein kalter harter Ausdruck in seinem jungen Gesicht, der seine geistige Reife enthüllte, diese aggressive Körpersprache.

L wollte, nein, musste Light ohne alle seine Einschränkungen und Schutzmauern sehen.

Wie er gehen, wie er reden würde.

Wer er sein würde.

Und ja, alles deutete darauf hin dass diese Person gleichzeitig Kira war.

Verwunderlich wäre es nicht.

Der letzte Mensch bei dem er ansatzweise so empfunden hatte war BB gewesen.

* * *

><p>Light mochte Menschen nicht besonders.<p>

Jeder Mensch war letzten Endes manipulierbar, angetrieben von ihren Urinstinkten und grundlegend egoistisch.

Es war nahezu erbärmlich zuzusehen wie sich die sogenannten zivilisierten Menschen wie niedere Tiere um Ansehen und Macht zankten.

Ihre Absichten und Begierden waren lächerlich einfach zu durchschauen, jeder versuchte die anderen zu benutzen um sich selbst einen Vorteil zu verschaffen.

Light beherrschte dieses Spiel mit eingeübter Leichtigkeit.

Die Menschen um sich herum einschätzen, ihre Ziele, Erwartungen und Wünsche erkennen und dementsprechend handeln.

Und so stieg er in der Rangfolge stetig nach oben, ein nicht enden wollender Siegeszug von Erfolg zu Erfolg.

Nichts konnte ihn aufhalten, keine Herausforderung war zu groß für ihn.

Es war so... langweilig.

Das war es was Menschen für ihn waren.

Langweilig.

Und abstoßend in ihrem einfältigen Egoismus.

Deshalb war er auch der Einzige der das Death Note benutzen sollte.

Es war nur logisch dass jemand der soweit wie er über der Gesellschaft und der Menschlichkeit an sich stand über sie richten konnte.

Und er würde eine perfekte, glückliche Welt erschaffen und ihr rechtmäßiger Gott sein.

Denn all diese niederen Kreaturen um ihn herum brauchten ihn, auch wenn es jetzt nur anonym im Internet anerkannt wurde.

Bald würden alle Menschen offen bekennen dass Kira ihr Retter ist.

Eine große Aufgabe, aber durchaus umsetzbar wenn man bedenkt dass alle seine Gegner ihm hoffnungslos unterlegen waren.

Bis auf ihn.

Bis auf L.

L, der ihn im Fernsehen herausgefordert hatte.

Light war das Blut in den Adern gestockt als er Lind L. Taylor gesehen hatte, die erste Konfrontation mit einem ernst zu nehmendem Gegner.

Er erinnerte sich an den freudigen Adrenalinstoß als er den Namen in das Death Note kritzelte, an das leichte Gefühl der Enttäuschung über den viel zu einfachen Sieg, an das rauschhafte Gefühl der Überlegenheit.

Und dann...

Nur eine Stimme.

Eine computerverzerrte Stimme und ein gotischer Buchstabe.

Scharfsinnige, spöttische Worte, öffentliche Erniedrigung und schließlich eine Kriegserklärung.

Light hatte noch nie zuvor jemanden gehasst.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl so stark für jemanden zu empfinden.

Bisher hatte er noch niemand gefunden der es wert gewesen wäre.

Es war unmöglich L einzuschätzen.

Er überraschte Light wieder und wieder, mit Erkenntnissen und Theorien die der unglaublichen Wahrheit erstaunlich nahe lagen.

Schließlich war Light schon seit den ersten Ermittlungen einer der Hauptverdächtigen, das Profil des Täters das L erstellt hatte ließ so gut wie keinen anderen Schluss zu.

Und dann hatte er L getroffen.

Light konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen wie er sich L vorgestellt hatte.

Aber ganz bestimmt nicht so.

Ein junger Mann, knapp älter als er selbst, mit wirren schwarzen Haaren und großen, leeren Augen. Wie er daherschlürfte in seinen weiten Klamotten und seinen ungebundenen Chucks, die Schultern nach vorne gebeugt, dürr wie ein Skelett und genauso weiß.

Wie er auf dem Stuhl hockte, die Knie angezogen und einen Daumen an dem Mund, hatte er etwas von einer geistig zurückgebliebenen, zerstrubbelten Eule.

'Ich bin L.' kam komplett aus dem nichts.

Und obwohl sich im ersten Moment alles in Light sträubte diesen Freak als die Stimme und den Buchstaben den er hasste anzuerkennen, wurde es ihm bald klar das es, nach allem was er von L erfahren hatte, alles andere als unwahrscheinlich war.

Niemand war wie L.

Es gab kein Muster, keine Kategorie in der man ihn einordnen konnte.

L war einzigartig, deswegen tat er nicht anderes, als Light zu überraschen und ihm die Kontrolle wieder und wieder zu entreißen.

L war... L war wie er. Zwei von einer Art.

Nur während Light sich seine Überlegenheit zunutze machte und die Menschen um sich herum geschickt manipulierte, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. war L einfach nur er selbst.

Verschroben und viel intelligenter als gut für ihn war, war er gleichzeitig Lachnummer und Genie. Trotz seiner überragenden geistigen Fähigkeit hatte er beschlossen ein Ausgestoßener zu sein, was Light vollkommen unverständlich war.

Und das war nicht das einzige an L das keinen Sinn ergab.

Wie konnte jemand der sich nur von Süßigkeiten ernährte und eine so furchtbare Körperhaltung hatte so hervorragend Tennis spielen?

Wie kam es dass L in einem Moment einen messerscharfen Verstand und eine so beeindruckende Aufnahme und Kombiniergabe hatte, und im Nächsten sich einen Lolli in den Mund steckte, sich verwirrt umschaute und keine Ahnung mehr zu haben schien, wo er war und was er hier eigentlich machte?

Wie konnte jemand in einem Moment über blutige Vorfälle berichten und im Nächsten aus Zuckerstückchen kleine Türme bauen und Gummibärchen epische Schlachten führen lassen?

Wo kam L überhaupt her, gibt es irgendwo in einem geheimen Bergdorf im Himalaya eine Trainingseinrichtung für geniale Detektive auf Zuckerbasis?

Light war neugierig.

Noch viel stärker als der Drang den Detektiv zu töten war der ihn sorgfältig auseinanderzunehmen. Herauszufinden wie er funktionierte, was ihn zu dem gemacht hatte was er jetzt war.

Und vielleicht, vielleicht war es ja möglich ihn für seine Sache zu gewinnen.

Natürlich wäre eine zweite Person mit gesteigertem geistigen Potenzial auch ein Risiko, aber Light war unweigerlich zu L hingezogen, das erste Mal mit jemandem konfrontiert der es von der Intelligenz mit ihm aufnehmen konnte.

Ein echtes Gegenüber zu haben.

Es wäre irgendwie ein Jammer diese Person gleich wieder zu verlieren.

Wenn es Light gelingen würde sich L irgendwie gefügig zu machen...

"Light-kun."

kam die tonlose Begrüßung von L, der sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte sich umzudrehen und unbeeindruckt mit seinem Löffel im Tee rührte, während die andere Hand mit einem einzelnen Finger im Schneckentempo auf die Tastatur hackte, die Augen starr auf den Bildschirm gerichtet.

Light erlaubte sich einen Moment seiner Fantasie freien Lauf zu lassen und L gedanklich aus seinem albernen Sessel zu zerren und dem Detektiv seinen Laptop auf dem Kopf zu zertrümmern.

Light hasste es, ignoriert zu werden.

Er schaffte es sich, nach den üblichen Begrüßungsfloskeln, von seinem Publikumskreis zu lösen und ließ sich neben L auf einen der anderen Sessel fallen, dankbar dafür, dass sie sich in einer recht ungestörten Ecke des Raumes befanden.

„Wie laufen die Ermittlungen? Gibt es etwas Neues?"

L blinzelte durch seine dicken Haarsträhnen nach oben, die Augen groß und nichtssagend.

„Leider kommen wir im Moment nur sehr langsam voran. Die japanische Polizei beginnt wieder Druck zu machen, wenn der Fall nicht bald gelöst wird, verweigern sie uns ihre fortlaufende Unterstützung. Die Angst vor Kira beginnt sich immer stärker bemerkbar zu machen."

Angst? Nur die Ungerechten müssen vor Kira Angst haben. Alle sollten das doch schon bemerkt haben.

Ryuk begann, gelangweilt durch das Hauptquartier zu schlendern.

'Light, das Ganze wird langsam langweilig. Nichts aufregendes passiert, alle sitzen nur rum und klickern an ihren Computern. Und dieser L macht auch nichts anderes als Essen und in die Luft starren. Macht mal wieder was Interessantes.'

„Du siehst deprimiert aus Ryuzaki.

Vielleicht würde es dir helfen, ein wenig Abstand von dem Hauptquartier zu bekommen.

Möchtest du nicht mal wieder einen Tag in die Universität gehen?

Das bringt dich wieder ein bisschen in Schwung.

Ich könnte dir eine Chance auf ein Rematch geben."

L blickte zurück auf seinen Bildschirm, aber es war zu spät, Light hatte schon das freudige Aufflackern in seinen Augen schon bemerkt.

Die Aussicht auf einen Zweikampf mit seinem Rivalen, auf welche Art auch immer, schien sofort wieder Leben in den kleinen Haufen Mensch im Sessel zu bringen.

'Na endlich,' lachte Ryuk. 'Ich dachte schon, hier kommt nie wieder ein bisschen Schwung in den Laden. Bin gespannt wer diesmal gewinnt.'

Oh ja, Light war es auch...


	2. Back to School

Es war erst als L vor der Eingangstür der Universität stand, dass es ihm wieder bewusst wurde, warum er die kurze Zeit darin gehasst hatte.

Natürlich war es utopisch anzunehmen dass sich diese Schule mit Wammys Haus messen könnte. Aber trotzdem hatte er irgendwie gehofft, dass das Publikum gebildeter und niveauvoller sein würde als der Standard auf den Straßen.

Vielleicht wären sie sogar etwas toleranter und verständnisvoller einem Menschen wie ihm gegenüber.

Letzten Endes bekam er die gleichen Blicke und geflüsterten Kommentare wie überall sonst.

Aber er war schließlich aus gutem Grund hier.

Beim ersten Mal hatte er sich Light Yagami angenähert.

Bei dem Gedanken daran musste er ein wenig lächeln.

Light sah so verwirrt aus, völlig sprachlos und aus der Bahn geworfen.

L konnte förmlich den Wirbelsturm von Gedanken hinter seinen goldbraunen Augen rasen sehen, ein wunderbarer, aufregender Einblick in den wahren Light Yagami.

Und jetzt war L wieder hier, bereit für eine weitere Runde.

Es war ein ständiger Wechsel aus Angriff und Verteidigung, beide vorsichtig genug um nicht zuviel von sich preiszugeben und mutig genug um waghalsig zuzuschlagen.

Bevor er Light traf war er dabei nachzulassen, dass konnte er jetzt erkennen.

Es fehlte ihm die immerwährende Energie die ihn antrieb, das Feuer und den Ehrgeiz.

Vielleicht wäre er ohne Light bald ausgebrannt, unfähig sich zu verbessern oder auch nur seinen jetzigen Standard zu halten.

Aber jetzt hatte sich ein ganz anderes Problem entwickelt.

Es bestand eine sechsprozentige Chance dass Light Kira war.

Aber L bemerkte, dass er begann sich zu sehr auf diese Theorie zu versteifen.

Eine der wichtigsten Eigenschaften eines Detektivs sollte seine Fähigkeit sein, in jede erdenkliche Richtung ermitteln zu können.

Kira und Light begannen in seinem Kopf jedoch immer mehr zu verschmelzen, sodass es ihm langsam schwer fiel, sie einzeln zu sehen.

War das wirklich sein detektivischer Spürsinn?

Was, wenn es nur Wunschdenken seinerseits wäre, die Hoffnung dass es sich bei den beiden beeindruckendsten Personen, die er jemals getroffen hatte, um ein und dieselbe handelte?

Wäre es nicht sehr viel logischer zu hoffen, dass Light Yagami unschuldig ist und damit ein wertvoller Verbündeter und potenzieller Partner für weitere Fälle wäre?

Nein, L wollte beide, Light und Kira.

Der eiskalte Killer mit dem Aussehen eines Engels und den Augen aus Bernstein.

Stolz, arrogant und so, so intelligent.

Das war die Person, der er gegenüberstehen wollte.

Die ganze Welt hatte er getäuscht und jetzt machte er sich daran ihr Herrscher zu werden.

Und niemand hatte es bemerkt, niemand seinen Plan durchschaut, bis auf L.

Und L stellte sich ihm todesmutig entgegen.

Er wickelte einen Lutscher aus seinem leuchtend pinken Papier und stecke ihn sich in den Mund.

Der große Detektiv L war bereit.

* * *

><p>Light hatte während all seiner Vorlesungen gedankenverloren vor sich hingestarrt.<p>

L war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht.

'Vielleicht hat er einfach keine Lust in die Vorlesung zu gehen und taucht erst am Nachmittag auf?' Light konnte es sich nicht vorstellen dass er ihn sitzenließ, L war genauso versessen auf die nächste Runde wie Light und selbst wenn er es sich leistete, Light ein bisschen hinzuhalten, würde er bestimmt nicht einen Nachmittag mit seinem Lieblingsverdächtigen, für endlose Stunden vor flackernden Bildschirmen tauschen.

Und jetzt war er sogar bereit, sich aus seinem sicheren Nest hinauszuwagen, in ein Territorium, in dem Light eindeutig die Oberhand hatte.

Es galt, L aus der Reserve zu locken, seine Schutzschichten vorsichtig abzutragen und ihm geschickt die Kontrolle zu entreißen.

Die Voraussetzungen waren perfekt, jetzt durfte Light nur nicht zu übermütig sein und behutsam vorgehen, ansonsten ist der Tag vorbei und alles was erreicht wurde, waren erhöhte Kiraprozente und ein motivierterer L.

Es war gerade Mittagspause als Light seinen Gegenspieler endlich entdeckte.

Erstaunlich, wie jemand wie L es schaffte in einer so großen Menge fast schmerzhaft herauszustechen.

Wie eine komplett andere Spezies, die schon längst aufgegeben hatte, die Menschen um sich herum zu imitieren und sie gelangweilt anstarrte, wie nur mäßig interessante Fische in einem Aquarium.

Der einzige Unterschied in seiner Aufmachung im Hauptquartier waren die Chucks, die sichtlich lustlos freiheitsgewohnte Füße einzwängten. Ansonsten stand dort L in all seiner exzentrischen Glorie, von den schwarzen struppigen Haaren zu dem weißen, knittrigen Shirt und der lockeren Jeans am dünnen Körper, den dunklen Schatten unter den Augen und dem leeren Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Aus seinem Mund ragte der weiße Plastikstab eines Lollies.

Außerdem hatte er es noch geschafft, sich direkt auf den Raucherplatz zu stellen, auf dem sich jetzt langsam Gruppen von Jungs sammelten, denen man besser nicht zu nahe kam wenn man allein und den Eindruck eines Freiwilds machte. Und alles an L schrie geradezu 'Opfer'.

Mit ein paar knappen Sätzen wurde er das plappernde Mädchen neben ihm los (Takada? Teiko? Er wusste es schon nicht mehr...) und ging so schnell es möglich war zu der Ecke, an der sich schon eine handgreifliche Diskussion anzubahnen schien.

'Hey, warte doch,' gluckste Ryuk hinter ihm.

'In ein paar Minuten hat sich das Problem L von selbst erledigt.'

Verdammt. Diesen Detektiv konnte man keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen.


End file.
